Second Match: Makan Shunkan vs. Monk
Sign In * *--'''ANBU 100TALK"Moooooooooo!" 00:21, 27 February 2009 (UTC) *User:Mr. Monk It Begins! Makan Shunkan walked up to meet his opponent in the middle of the ring. The sound of music drifted in as Monk approached from the other side Makan shook Monk's hand, "I gonna win, loser." said Makan flipping backwards and summoned his Puppets. Activating his Uindo Doushi Monk smiled. "Aweful big words from someone who fights with dolls." He then performed several hand seals. Then saying. "Summoning Rain." Standing up Monk said. "Your turn." "You shouldn't say that to the guy with the sword!" yelled Makan, drawing his sword, Inmetsukoutei, with his thumb, still operating his puppets, "Blaze, Inmetsukoutei!" Makan pointed his sword forward and it's hilt split into two sections, each connected with a chain of blue fire. Makan whipped the sword around him a few times and sent the blade flying forward and into Monk's chest, piercing his right lung. Puppet #3 also shot five explosive kunai into Monk's chest, "Give up or die!" said Makan smiling. Puling out the kunai he thew them a way. blood rushed to his mouth as he sad i never give up. then he performed several hand signs saying Frozen Breath instead of exeling the jutsu he inhale it. the blade shout out of his chest as ice formed around the wound. Mmmmmm i wish you hadn't did that.looking up to see that the cloud were right Monk removed the metal case from his back performing several hand seal slammed it on the ground. thousands of needs flew in two the clouds. Puppet 2# launched a chain from it's hand that wrapped around Monk and stuck into the wall behind him. Makan's sword retracted and he whipped his sword about ten times, it plunged into his shoulder and ripped it out, partially destroying his shoulder and ripping out some bone. Slowly monk lifted his arms and performed a single hand seal yelling releases. 106 needles fell from the sky and sunk into makan back and neck. each one piercing a nerve including one in the neck that cased bow movement and two others that caused muscles crapes along the forearms. sweat broke out on monks fore head as he completed a seat of hands seal saying in a whisper Gargoyle's Touch . grabbing the chain it turned to stone it ran along the chain to the puppet wear it became stone to. "YOU LITTLE BASTARD!" yelled Makan as a character of Kanji started to glow on Puppet #2's forehead as it started to turn back from stone and he tossed his sword back into his mouth, "THIS IS THE DAY YOU DIE!" His sword's section of hilt with the blade rush toward Monk's arm, intent to slice the arm off. Braking the chain Monk attempted to jump out of the way of the oncoming blade. as monk jumped the blade sliced the out side of his arm reviling the bone within. Monk bit his tong in agony. running monk puled out two needles. he then slid under Mankan and thew them into the back of his kneecaps. Makan, pulled out all the senbon thrown, "You're an idiot..." said Makan as Puppet #3 shot three explosive kunai into Monk's back and got ready to set them off, "Make one move, and I'll set those paper bombs off, and they'll be scraping you off the walls!" Monk let out a grunt of pane. Grabbing his shoulder which was mostly boon now. Why did you haft to do that. Now I'm going to haft to go crazy shuriken on you. Performing a hand seal the Musei Sonkei simbel on monks for arm flared to life. Thar was a flash of light monk Neal before Makan. i introduce you to my Reaper mode. Scarlet veins pulsed across monks body. as he jumped forward to makan leaving the kunai spining in the air. with his good hand monk stabbed him with his clawed glove under the rib cage. upon removing his hand three of the baled finger tips were missing somewhere inside Makean. "THAT'S IT BASTARD!!!!!" yelled Makan as he went into Shukai and repairing all of his injuries, "SHUKAI!" Makan jumped into the air and shot a giant ball of red energy, the size of the fighting area, down onto the stadium. Monk new he was skewed. ho looked around for some cind of cover and saw non that cud withstand such a blast he new ways to come. he than got a idea. jumping back and back a gen he came to the stadium wall. monk passed thew the wall to an interior chamber. the blast thew Monk agents the wall frachring his skull. solely monk passed back thew the wall to see Makan standing in a desalted arena. I'm sorry my fellow shenobey but . i draw the line Now! Performing a hand seal monk yells release. the paper bombs that were hidden inside the claws that monk had left in makan exploded. Monk performed several hand seals. 18 Mabel pliers shot out of the ground then a Mabel roof connected them. i give you this, surrender now. I don't want to kill you. but some things haft to end, so i will if i haft to. "Oh, did you say something?" said Makan as a medium sized sphere of dark red energy went through Monk's chest, leaving a giant hole, "Do you even know what Shukai can do, idiot!!?" Smiling. so I'm the idiot. at least i Kan tell when I'm in a genjutsu. Monks then faded away in a cloud of dust. Stepping out from behind a marble pillar. your overconfident. so you make simple mistakes. like leaving my claws inside you. or when i made this temple magically appear. for your stupidity you will pay the ultimate Price. monk then formed a sine then revered it. saying Fallen Temple. the temple fell on top of Makan crushing him. monk then performed several hand seals.saying, Check Mate. Makan appeared behind him silently and unnoticed and launched a giant blast of red energy the size of Monk at Monk, "You can't even tell when your in a genjutsu, idiot!" Monk gave a sigh. as he slid into the earth. he began to wonder how Makan had performed such a genjusew without any hand seals. monk rose behind Makan. mmmmm that was a good move but not good enough. kicking out his legs monk stuck two needles into the back of Makan neck> one at the base of the skull and the other between the third and forth verdabray. as he fell monk jumped back and performed several hand seals. "Ugh" grunted Makan as he pulled out the two senbon, "Your really pissing me off, you little bastard!" Makan held his hand up, breaking any genjutsu, and launched many balls of red energy out of his hand and all over the arena and stadium, leaving hundreds of large perfect holes, including one large hole in Monk's stomach. Monk smiled. parcel Chakra Sync. then gathering chakra from the sounding area that ,maken had so kindly wasted on that big showy blast. with his Uindo Doushi. then channeling some of makans excess chakra to his stomach where he formed new organs and blood with the chakra sync. as the last lares of skin covered the wound, Monk sad. my turn. monk pressed makans yin chakira and his own yang chakra in his hand and then shot it threw makan in the form of a 6 by 3 foot spike which stopped half Way thew him. its over makan. let me explain yin and yang chakra don't like to be confined together like two positive magnets. and if i loos concentration i wont be Abel to hold it together. so if you move away. You die, you move closer you die. you try to akes your chakra which would disproportion it. you die. so no mater how you look ate it you will blow up. so its finished. "Yeah, that would work..." said Makan smirking as he released the transformation he set over puppet #10 for it to appear to be Makan, "IF THAT WAS REALLY ME!!!!!" Makan stood behind Monk after hiding in the shadows. Monk rolled his eyes as he released the spike. the pent up chakra shot out from the puppet along makans puppet strings and into makan. as the last of the chakra entered makans body a grate blast filed the arena and monk was thrown against the wall. Monk letout a small skrem as the rest of his sholder bone pused threw the flesh. Makan converted the chakra at the last second to lessen the damage, but was still thrown onto the edge of the arena. Makan slowly stood up, out of Shukai, breathing heavily and almost out of chakra, "Time to... end this..." said Makan between breaths as he sheathed his blade away. Makan summoned up his 10 puppets to his sides. Hikaru walked to the center of the field and said, "Seeing as Monk is not responding..." He pointed to Makan, "Makan Shunkan is the winner."